1. Field
Example embodiments relate to liquid crystal display devices and methods of manufacturing liquid crystal display devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to liquid crystal display devices including movement control members and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device may include a liquid crystal layer located between two substrates, e.g., two transparent substrates, and may display an image by controlling light transmittance of pixels in the LCD device. The liquid crystal layer of the LCD device may be arranged between the two substrates and may be in a direction perpendicular to or in a direction parallel to the substrates. Electrodes, e.g., transparent electrodes, of the LCD device may be disposed on the substrates. When an electric field is generated between the electrodes, an alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer may be changed to control the transmittance of light. In case that an electric field is not generated between the electrodes, the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules returns to an initial alignment direction.